


How Can I Compete

by AStrangeFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nice Peter Hale, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Derek, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeFate/pseuds/AStrangeFate
Summary: Stiles was in a wonderful relationship with his longtime crush Derek Hale. Just as everything seemed to be perfect, Derek's high school sweetheart, Paige, reentered the picture. Stiles can't help but feel inadequate compared to her and has a crisis of confidence.Will Stiles lose Derek to his beautiful former girlfriend? Or is Stiles' insecurity getting the better of him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was inspired to write this after seeing a recent picture of Madison McLaughlin on twitter. I was wondering how it would effect Sterek if she was still alive and I came up with this. It will end up being probably 3 or 4 chapters so sit tight.
> 
> I tried to proofread to the best of my ability, and I think there might be some tense issues, but to be honest I can't be bothered. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Someone out there was looking out for Stiles. He had been a spindly nerd in high school and never attracted any sort of romantic attention. Even in college, after he came out as bisexual and gained some muscle, he only ever went on a few dates. So, it was a miracle that he managed to not only get a boyfriend after he graduated and moved back to Beacon Hills, but he managed to land Derek Hale. Derek was the most gorgeous man Stiles had ever laid eyes on. He was half in love with Derek the year they went to high school together when Stiles was a freshman and Derek was a senior, and Derek had only gotten sexier with age.

Any dream Stiles had about dating Derek in high school were dashed quickly due to his long-term girlfriend Paige. They were the pinnacle of small-town teenage romance. Voted cutest couple in their senior yearbook and were prom king and queen. Most people assumed they would get married a year or two after college which is why Stiles was so shocked when he moved back home to find Derek working for his father at the police station and apparently single. Even though they never spoke in high school, in fact, Stiles was fairly certain Derek didn’t know Stiles existed back then, they got along well when Stiles would visit his dad at the station and quickly became friends.

It didn’t take long for Stiles’ high school crush to come back tenfold. Only it wasn’t just about Derek’s looks anymore, though he was devastatingly beautiful in a way that made Stiles physically ache. But it was also the way Derek genuinely cared for everyone under all his grumpy posturing and his little smiles whenever the Sheriff complimented him on a job well done. Stiles even loved the tiny wrinkle between the eyes that Derek got when he tried to read something without his glasses (not that he would ever admit he needed glasses).

So, when Derek kissed him one day after a station barbeque he knew he was truly blessed by some sort of altruistic deity.

They had been going strong ever since.

Stiles had been nervous to take their relationship further by meeting Derek’s family. He remembers Cora from high school being a terrifying force, and he was concerned the rest of the family would be similar. It also didn’t help that they were one of the richest and most powerful families in Beacon Hills. Matriarch Talia Hale was the mayor of their small community but had sway elsewhere being a shrewd political mind. His father said that she could have been on the presidential path had she not decided to give up politics to spend more time with her children. Laura Hale, Derek’s sister, seemed to be taking up the mantle though, having studied policy management at Harvard.

Over all, they were an intimidating bunch.

Derek had insisted that they were going to love him though, and even though their first meeting was a hectic one, ultimately, he had been right. 

Stiles now spent half of his time between the Hale house and his dad's house. He was lucky enough to have a full-time job that allowed him to work from home, but he still wasn’t rolling in the money, so he couldn’t spring for his own place. He secretly hoped that Derek would ask him to move in with him soon and then they could get an apartment together. And maybe a cat.

He was headed over to the preserve now to help Talia with the county website. She was good enough to give him some design work when he was light on other projects, she likes to “keep it in the family”.

He drove up in his jeep and immediately was troubled to see that his usual spot was taken up by a little red Toyota. The Hale house was busy with lots of people coming in and out, so it wasn’t impossible to imagine that someone was visiting, but still. His spot. 

He shook off his annoyance and walked into the house. Instead of walking into the usual chaos of the Hale family house, he found it quiet with no one there to greet him.

“Talia?  Derek?” he called out, but no one responded.

He wandered further in, feeling slightly uneasy. No one was in the living room either. He was about to double back and check upstairs when he heard a giggle from their families formal sitting room. Talia usually never let anyone in there, save during formal occasions. Stiles had only had the privilege of sitting on the pristine white couches once when he was formally introduced to the Hale family as Derek’s boyfriend.

He wandered in and saw the Hale family sitting around the fine glass coffee table, all clutching Talia’s fine family teacups. They were all smiling at a beautiful girl on the couch. Presumably the parking spot thief.

Derek, as well, was smiling openly with his entire face, it was such a rare sight. Part of Stiles wanted to kiss the woman for being able to get that smile out of Derek, but another part felt uneasy that she was able to make him smile so easily when for him it was a bit of a task.

 

“Oh, Stiles! I’m so sorry, I forgot that you were coming over today.” Said Talia.

 

Which was odd since they only spoke on the phone that morning.

 

“That’s okay, I would have probably ended up here at some time today anyway. Who’s this?” Stiles asked tentatively. He thought he recognized her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. For some reason, she made him nervous.

 

“Seriously Stiles? You don’t recognize her.” Cora questioned, from her spot on the couch, also mooning over the intruder. “Paige, from high school? Derek’s girlfriend?”

 

Paige.

This beautiful woman sitting with his future family, parking in his parking spot, and causing Derek’s gorgeous grin was Paige?

She had been attractive in high school, but her beauty had clearly only improved with age. She had lost her baby fat, started wearing makeup, and had clearly developed a more adult sense of style that suited her tall, thin body and didn’t hide her assets.

 

“Oh! Right. Wow, I didn’t recognize you.”

 

“Stiles, right?” Paige replied, “I certainly recognized you! You haven’t changed a bit since high school.”

 

Stiles thought back to his high school yearbook pictures and grimaced. He hoped he had changed a little. He used to think he had, but… maybe he was wrong.

 

“I didn’t know you were friends with the Hales,” she continued, “are you seeing Cora?”

 

“Stilinski? No. No no. I’m not into guys.” Core responded with disgust. ‘Ouch’ Stiles thought, but it was Cora, so he tried as best as he could to brush it off. “No, he’s with Derek.”

 

Speaking of Derek, he had barely acknowledged Stiles’ presence since he walked into the room. He didn’t even get a ‘hi’ from his boyfriend let alone the regular romantic embrace he had come to expect. Derek seemed too distracted by the vision by his side to pay attention to Stiles.

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Paige said, turning to look at Derek.

 

In fact, everyone turned to look at Derek. The energy in the room became slightly awkward, but Derek and Paige both seemed to not notice it, or they were just ignoring it.

 

“Right! Sorry, I was so excited to see you. I wanted to hear more about what you’ve been doing I forgot to mention it.” Derek replied, looking back and forward between Paige and Stiles.

 

“Well that fine, he’s here now,” Talia said standing up, clearly trying to dissipate the tension that was still permeating the atmosphere. “Stiles, we were just about to head lunch with Paige to continue to catch up, why don’t you join us.”

 

“Oh yeah, Stiles you can come too,” Derek added.

 

‘What an honour’ Stiles though, ‘so glad to be included in your family outing.’

 

“Um, actually I just ate so…”

 

“Okay well, we’ll be at Pasqualino if you change your mind,” Derek interjected.  

 

“I’m driving!” shouted Cora, and she raced out of the living room and out the door.

 

“Absolutely not Cora.” Called Derek, zooming after her to the car, only giving Stiles a cursory kiss to his brow on the way past.

 

The rest of the family followed out behind them out obediently except for Peter and Talia.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Asked Talia, gently stroking his arm, in what seemed, to Stiles, like comfort.

 

“Yeah, I actually think I’ll head home. Dad always has more paperwork for me to upload so...”

 

“Okay dear, well you know you’re welcome to stay here, don’t feel like you need to leave just because we are.”

 

“I know, thank you, Talia.”

 

He gave his shoulder one last squeezed and followed her children and husband outside.

Peter stepped up to him next with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You know he doesn’t know he’s being an ass, right?”

 

“He’s not being an ass, I get it. Its great o see Paige.”

 

“Riiight. You just keep telling yourself that. All I’m saying is I’ll smack him for you if you want.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but giggle, Peter could be a dick sometimes, but he was their dick.

 

“Thanks, Peter but its fine.” Stiles lied. He didn’t feel fine. He felt like someone had poured battery acid into his stomach, but that’s not anyones fault but his own.

 

Peter nodded unconvinced but went out to join everyone outside anyway.

Stiles followed them out once he was sure all the Hales had been packing into two vehicles and were on their way out of the driveway.

Before he got into his own car to drive home he watched the Camero drive away and couldn’t help but feel as though he was watching his relationship with Derek drive away as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is confronted by his friends and family about the Paige incident and gets multiple perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for all the great comments, I really appreciate it. I don't think this fic is going to be quite as Paige bashy as some of you would have liked, but I wanted it to be more of a Stiles-centric fic, dealing with his thoughts and emotions.
> 
> One or two more chapters to go, hopefully, they will be posted as quickly as this one. Also, how do you feel about the extra spaces between the quotes? Is it too much or does it help?

Stiles didn’t remember his drive home. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when his father said his name after he walked through the door.

“Jesus, kid, you okay? I thought you were spending the afternoon with Talia?” his father asked.

 

“Oh yeah, they had a surprise guest and went to lunch, so I came home.”

 

“And you didn’t go with them?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I wasn’t really feeling lunch today.”

 

That got his dads attention, it wasn’t often that Stiles turned down food, and it was even more surprising when the food in question was free.

 

“Okay, what’s up kid, you walk in here like a zombie and say you turned down lunch. Who was this surprise guest?” his dad questioned, coming out from the behind the kitchen counter, approaching his child in concern.

Stiles wasn’t sure he really wanted to have this conversation with his father. He just wanted to go collapse in bed and mourn for his dying relationship. But his dad was a cop and he wasn’t going to abandon a lead once he sniffed one out.

Stiles sighed realizing that he was going to have this conversation sooner or later.

 

“Paige.”

 

“Who the hell is Paige?”

 

“Derek’s girlfriend.”

 

“What are you talking about, Derek’s…. Oh,” his father said as he realized who she was.

 

“Yeah, so-”

 

“No so kid, whatever you’re thinking I’m sure it's not like that.”

 

Clearly, his father knew where his head was at and was trying to comfort him, but he wasn’t there. He didn’t see the way Derek was looking at her and the way he barely looked Stiles’ way. If he had been there he wouldn’t have been surprised if his father was pissed at his boyfriend for the treatment, but Stiles’ didn’t want anyone to be angry. He wanted Derek to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

 

“Its okay dad, they looked really happy. I should have been prepared for this to happen.”

 

“Kid I don’t know what you think you saw, but Derek is head over heels for you. Trust me I work with him, he never shuts up about you at the station. If I wasn’t your father, I might find it adorable.”

 

Stiles didn’t really listen, he had already made up his mind. He knew his father was just as stubborn as he was though, so there was no point arguing the point.

 

“Okay dad, we’ll see.”

 

The sheriff sighed, “Okay kid, just think about it okay? Don’t get stuck in your head.”

 

Stiles nodded, heading up the stairs to his room. He wasn’t really interested in being cheered up, no matter how hard his father tried. He thought about calling Scott or Lydia to vent, but they would likely try to convince him that he was being ridicules and he wasn’t in the mood. Ultimately, he decided to flop down face first on his bed and mourn what he thought was the last boyfriend he would even have

*******

It had been four days since the dreaded encounter with Derek and Paige. It wasn’t the most mature thing to do, but Stiles had been ignoring his boyfriend's calls and texts, trying to put off the inevitable. He did get one call from Peter checking up on him and applauding him for his petty punishment, but Stiles corrected him that it wasn’t a punishment. In truth, he was just avoiding getting broken up with.

He figured that he couldn’t keep it up for long before it got back to his friends, but he wasn’t willing to deal with the mounting rumours.

That was until Lydia can calling, trying to get his head out of his ass.

 

“What are you doing Stilinski?” Lydia said, marching into the coffee shop where he had been camped out, working on some coding, for the past few days.

 

He knew he was safe there as it was far enough from the station that he wouldn’t run into Derek and close enough to his house that he could run away if he saw one of the other Hales. Lydia, however, was willing to track him down. He knew it was futile to try and run from her as she was more likely to follow him home just to give him a tongue lashing.

 

“What could you possibly mean?”

 

She raised a perfect eyebrow at him, clearly not in the mood for his attitude.

 

“Cut the shit, Stiles. Cora called me saying that Derek was freaking out because he hasn’t been able to get a hold of you. Apparently, he’s been moping. So, I say again, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

Stiles sighed, ‘I guess we’re doing this’ he thought.

 

“I just don’t think I can handle seeing him right now that’s all,” he replied still looking at his laptop trying to act casual.

 

“And why is that?” Lydia asked sitting down at his table.

 

Stiles paused and finally looked up at her. She was one of his best friends, so he knew she would find out eventually, he just hoped she would be more willing to buy him ice cream and let him cry rather than make him confront the issue.

“I guess Paige is back in the picture now and I think Derek is pretty excited about it.”

 

Lydia paused and genuinely looked a bit shocked before she regained her composure.

 

“Paige?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“From high school?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And you think he’s interested in her?”

 

“I think from the way he looked at her and paid no attention to me it's pretty clear that he’s interested in her.”

 

Lydia threw her arms in the air in frustration.

 

“Stiles did you not hear anything I said before? He’s been moping because he hasn’t been able to get a hold of you. If he wasn’t working, I’m pretty sure he would be camped out on your front lawn.”

 

“He’s probably just disappointed that he hasn’t been able to break up with me yet.”

 

Saying that clearly changed the tone of the conversation because the look of frustration on Lydia’s face was replaced with one of sympathy. She reached out across the table and put her hand on his forearm.

 

“You can’t really think that.”

 

“What else am I supposed to think?”

 

“Look, I wasn’t there, and I didn’t see whatever you saw, but you have to know that Derek probably didn’t mean to make you feel the way that you feel. I’m not excusing that behaviour, but you must know the way he feels about you.”

 

“Maybe I know how he feels about me, but how does he feel about her? They dated for five years Lydia, we’ve been dating for a few months. How can I compete? Do you even know why they broke up?”

 

“Well… no.”

 

“They broke up because she moved. She went to Boston to join the Boston Philharmonic. If she hadn’t they might still be together, married with a few adorable kids. And now she’s back. Who is to say they can’t pick up right where they left off?”

 

Stiles felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He hated feeling like this and he hated making a scene in public, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Oh Stiles, I’m sorry. I still think you need to talk to him though. You might have it all wrong. You’re selling yourself short.”

 

Stiles wiped his eyes. He went to open his mouth to say something else, but he just let out a small pathetic noise instead.

Lydia was clearly kind because she responded, “Okay, I won’t push you anymore, just think about it okay? And if it is what you think it is then I will personally kick his ass.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to swallow his tears.

 

“Okay Lyds, I’ll think about it, but I don’t think you need to kick his ass. If he’s meant to be with her than I’ll be happy for them.”

 

“Well, you’re a better person than I am. Now no sadness, instead let’s talk about my PhD research.”

 

They switched topics to Lydia and Stiles appreciated the moments' respite from his negative thoughts.

 ***********

After his little chat with Lydia, Stiles decided that it was probably safer to work from home. His dad was too busy working to bother him and Lydia was giving him his space. The only person he saw at home was good old Scott who was more than happy to let him vent and cry without judgement and without feeling the need to lecture him about “communication” or “feelings” or any of that junk.

 

They were playing video games in Stiles’ bedroom and Scott was taking the opportunity to plan their revenge.

 

“Seriously Stiles, I know you like Talia and Cora and the rest of the Hales, but he deserves someone to go over there and show him he cant treat you like that.”

 

“Scott, I love you, but we can’t toilet paper their house.”

 

“Well I would offer to fight him, but he’s bigger than me and a cop, I’ll for sure lose.”

 

“Well I appreciate your willingness to vandalize a home for my honour man, but I don’t think he deserves it.”

 

Scott paused the game and looked at Stiles with a scathing look.

 

“Bullshit! Everyone knows you don’t prioritize your ex over your boyfriend! He basically cheated.”

 

“He did not!”

 

“Emotionally cheated!”

 

“Who cheated?”

 

Stiles and Scott both jumped a foot in the air at the new voice coming from Stiles’ bedroom door. Scott immediately bristled up at the intruder, whereas Stiles gasped and was frozen in place.

 

“Derek.”

 

It looks like Stiles would have to face the music whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek face off. Tears are shed, confessions are confessed, plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah that took two weeks. My fault. But I have officially finished grad school! Imma sleep for the next 72 hours. 
> 
> I will try to finish this in a timely manner for reals.
> 
> Also, I am surprised how mad some of you were at Derek, I think it's because it's very focused on Stiles and his perspective, but I hope I redeemed him a bit in this chapter. We shall see!
> 
> Also also, I changed the line break format so let me know how you feel about it!

Scott was up in a second up in Derek’s face, it probably wasn’t Scott’s finest move, but Stiles appreciated it anyway.

“Who cheated? Are you serious? You can’t come here after three days and act all innocent after you flaunted your new little romance in Sties’ face.” Scott spat at Derek.

Derek had the decency to look horrified and turned to look at Stiles, ignoring Scott who was still frothing.

“Stiles, what is he talking about? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for three days, if I hadn’t been working I would have been here. The only reason I didn’t rush over here in a squad car the second you stopped answering my texts is because your dad told me you were fine and that you needed some time. I thought you were just busy with work. What does he mean new romance?”

Derek was rambling which was a bad sign. He never rambled. ‘He must be really stressed’ thought Stiles.

“Don’t you play innocent you bas-”

“Scott!” Stiles interrupted Scott’s preaching. As much as Stiles appreciated his best friends back up, he didn’t really think that the conversation was going to get anywhere with him there.

“Maybe Derek and I should have this conversation alone,” Stiles said.

Scott backed off, but not before giving one last glare at Derek and giving Stiles a hug for moral support. Neither of them said anything until they heard Scott shut the front door and the revving of his motorcycle engine. Once they knew he was gone Derek was the first to speak.

“Stiles please tell me what’s going on, what did I do wrong?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, it was better to just get this part over with.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Derek, I get it.”

“Get what! I’ve clearly missed something and it’s big enough to get Scott angry at me, and you go radio silent.”

Stiles walked over to his bed and sat down looking at his hands, Derek followed and sat next to him. He figured he was going to need to be sitting down for this conversation.

“It’s about the other day. When I came to visit you.”  
Derek looked like he expected Stiles to go on, and once he realized Stiles had to intention of elaborating he replied, “what about the other day? I barely even saw you, because we all went out with…”

Derek stopped himself, coming to the slow realization of what was going on.

“Paige.” He faintly finished.

Stiles looked at Stiles with wide eyes, horrified at the realization of what was going on. Stiles found that he couldn’t quite meet his eyes. He was too afraid that he would start to cry and end up begging Derek not to leave him. He refused to be that pathetic.

“Oh Stiles, no no no. Whatever you’re thinking you’ve got it all wrong,” Derek pleaded, trying to take Stiles’ hand, but he shook him off, folding his hands between his knees.

“It’s okay Derek, I know your history with her, I know how you feel about her. I’m happy she’s moving back,” Stiles replied still looking at the floor. “I’m happy for you.”

“Stiles I have nothing going on with Paige, nor will I ever have something going on with Paige. I’m with you now.”

“You don’t have to be.” Stiles finally looked up into Derek’s eyes, he wanted Derek to know that he was sincere even if it broke his heart. “If you want to be with her and you’re staying with me out of obligation you shouldn’t. I could see how much you love her when you were together the other day.”

“Stiles no. How could you think that? I mean… I do love her.”

Stiles got up off the bed, that was all he needed to hear for the waterworks to begin and he needed to maintain some dignity.

“No, wait! Stiles you didn’t let me finish,” Derek said, springing up off of the bed, gently grabbing Stiles’ shoulders to hold him in place.

It was too late, and Stiles was crying, only just, but enough to make him feel like an idiot.

Derek hated to see his boyfriend in distress and hated to be the cause of it even more. He wanted to explain but needed to calm Stiles down first. He did the only thing he could think of and hugged Stiles from behind, taking long, slow breaths for Stiles no match. He also buried his nose and lips in Stiles' hair. They had spent longer expanses of time apart when Stiles has a lot of work or Derek is put on a 42-hour shift, but they always spoke during that time and told each other how much they missed each other. Three days without even a word from his boyfriend made Derek a little crazy so he needed the contact desperately.

It took a few minutes but eventually, both of them calmed down enough to resume their conversation. Neither of them really wanted to lose the contact though. They were both starved for it.

Gently guiding Stiles back to the bed, Derek sat him down and crouched in front of him, still clutching his hands, forcing Stiles to look at him rather than the floor.

  
“Stiles I do love Paige. But not like a girlfriend. We were together for a long time, yes, but we were comfortable with each other and after a while, you fall into a routine. It wasn’t a real relationship near the end. We were just in high school. I love her now like I love Laura and Cora. I love her because she knows everything about me. I’m sorry I acted so excited to see her and made you feel like second fiddle, but the other day I was just so excited to talk to her about everything that’s been going on in my life. Talk to her about you!”

Stiles paused to absorb the information before countering, “but you were so heartbroken when she moved, I remember everyone talking about how the perfect couple broke up, and how everyone thought you would follow her out to Boston and marry her.”

“Stiles people don’t know the whole story. Sure, I was heartbroken about her leaving, but it was because I lost one of my best friends. But when she moved, and we finally broke up, I was actually relieved. We were stuck in the same routine and neither one of us wanted to pull the plug on a relationship that we both knew was dead. Her moving felt like freedom.”

Stiles was still unsure, he wanted to believe Derek, but you don’t just get over your first love even when it does get stale. He couldn’t help but feel like her return meant that things would heat back up between them and they would remember why they fell in love in the first place.

Derek clearly sensed Stiles’ hesitation, “Stiles, you have to know. You have to know by now that I love you more than I ever loved her. She’s my dear friend, but you’re the love of my life. I know its too soon to say that but its true. I don’t need to wait to say it. I’m sorry if that scares you, but I can’t have you thinking that you mean anything less to me.”

Stiles was shocked. They had never said that before. Sure he had thought it, but neither of them had ever said it. This was a huge step and Stiles wished it had come when he wasn’t feeling so low, but he couldn’t help but he at least a little happy at the admission.

“Derek. I… you. I love you too.”

Derek’s face grew into a blinding smile, making Stiles’ heart skip. Derek leaned in to kiss him, but Stiles turned his head letting Derek plant one on his temple instead.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, face returning to its earlier state of concern, “Is there something else?”

Stiles sighed, he didn’t really know what else it was. Derek had set him straight about Paige, and they had reached this huge milestone, but for some reason, the rock in the bottom of his stomach was still there. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“Its nothing, maybe I just had a little more moping left in me, that’s all,” Stiles justified, but it was only half-hearted.

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” Derek questions.

“It's not that I don’t believe you, it's just… I don’t know. It's just all a little too easy I guess.”

Derek finally stood up from his crouched position, Stiles was glad because his knees hurt just looking at him.

“Okay, I know what we’ll do. I’ll call Paige and we’ll all go out to lunch together and we can talk it through together. I know that if you get to talk to her and see us together you will know for sure that there is nothing going on between us and that I would never leave you for her.”

There is nothing Stiles would like to do less in the world. His stomach turned just thinking about sitting at a table with the two of them. He kept reminding himself that Derek loved him… but the nagging feeling at the back of his mind wouldn’t keep telling him that this would only end badly.

Still, Derek looked very proud of himself for concocting the idea and so Stiles couldn’t deny him.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed, “If you think she’ll be up for it-”

“She will be, after all the talking I did at lunch about you, she’s been wanting to meet you anyways.”

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead as he left, not knowing how much affection Stiles’ would allow. He left while dialling a number, and Stiles assumed it was Paige’s.

Stiles wished he could go back and refuse, but it was too late. Looks like he was going to have to enter the ring with his new adversary whether he liked it or not and he could help but feel like he was outweighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige, Derek and Stiles have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys... So, super sorry about the late chapter. I've been having a rough few months. Turns out having two degrees doesn't make it any easier to get a job! Who knew? Anyway, here is a chapter. I swear. SWEAR. The next one will come faster than this one did. Just one more chapter and an epilogue and we're done anyway.

Derek and Paige had been merciful enough to let Stiles pick their meeting spot. Derek had offered to cook for them both at the Hale house, like the perfect gentleman he was, but Stiles didn’t want the rest of the Hales to be there to see, what potentially could be, an explosion of emotion and tears. Somewhere public enough that they would have to be on their best behaviour, but quiet enough that the meeting wouldn't turn into a spectacle.

Stiles considered having the meeting at his regular coffee shop, but he didn’t want that place to be marred by sad memories if it took a turn for the worst. He instead chose the diner close to the Sheriff's station. It had okay food, but it wasn’t great, meaning Stiles wouldn’t miss it if he could never go there again and it wouldn’t be super busy.

Derek has offered to pick Stiles but, but he wanted to have his car with him as a means of escape. The three decided they would all arrive separately instead.

Stiles, due to his anxiety, had arrived early to scope the situation out. Derek and Paige hadn’t gotten there yet, so he decided to wait in his Jeep to see them turn up. He secretly hoped that Paige would get there first. Since she hadn’t been back to town in a while, she wouldn’t know that the obnoxious blue jeep in the diner parking lot was his. Maybe it was a little creepy, but he wanted to get a good look at her without having to worry about social decorum.

Luck seemed to be on his side because ten minutes before their meeting time her little red Toyota pulled into the parking lot.

She got out and strolled into the diner like she was walking on air. Her movements were graceful, and light compared to Stiles’ clumsy stumbling, and she was just as beautiful as he remembered. He had been looking at photos of her from high school on Facebook trying to convince himself that he didn’t have that much to worry about, but she had clearly blossomed. Gone was the baby fat in her cheeks and she had since perfected her hair and makeup, no longer wearing too much blush and over straightening her hair. Now she just looked effortless, and Stiles hated her for it.

Stiles couldn’t spend too much more time contemplating his rival as Derek pulled in a few minutes later spotting Stiles immediately and waltzing over to the driver’s side door to greet his boyfriend.

“Hey, did you just get here?” Derek asked after leaning in to give Stiles a kiss. Stiles’ mouth didn’t move as Derek’s made contact, but if he noticed he didn’t mention it.

“Yeah,” Stiles lied, “lets head in.”

Derek smiled and went to hold Stiles’ hand as they walked into the diner, but Stiles rejected his attempt. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn’t feel particularly good about himself at the moment, and it made him hate the thought of being touched.

Paige lifted her head as the door chimed at the men’s entry and quickly stood to greet them. 

“Hi, good to see you.” She said to, presumably, both of them.

She approached Derek, and they embraced in a friendly hug. Friendly. Friendly hug, Stiles kept thinking to himself. Because they were friends. Friends who dated but are just friends now. The fact that they had both grown only more attractive and emotionally mature over the years meant nothing. Friends.

Stiles was so distracted by this mantra he hadn’t realised Paige was closing in on him. Stiles stuck his hand up for a little wave in greeting, but she was already going in for a hug.

It wasn’t the best hug since one of his arms was bent awkwardly due to his aborted wave, and so he couldn’t really reciprocate.

All three of them seemed to sense the awkwardness. They each had the same uncomfortable smile on their faces. But Derek, god bless him, pushed through it and shuffled them all back into the booth and set their menus in front of them.

“So, Stiles” Paige began, “Derek tells me he works for your dad at the Sheriff's station. It must be nice for you having them work together.”

“Yeah. I like that they get along. My dad likes Derek a lot, but everyone likes Derek a lot.”

“That much I remember about this town.” She responds, “Derek always was the golden boy of Beacon Hills.”

Derek smiled.

“Well if I was the golden boy, you were certainly the golden girl.”

Stiles frowned, no one in Beacon Hills would say he was the golden anything. He wasn’t prom king or valedictorian. Not when Lydia was in his grade. Even the things he was great at like school he always fell to second best. Most people thought he was nothing more than the Sheriffs trouble making kid.

Derek seemed to sense his mood change.

“You know Stiles does great work for the community. He does the graphic design work for the township. He actually built the website.” Derek bragged on his behalf.

“That’s awesome! So, you do a lot of work with Talia and Laura then?” Paige asked.

“I probably would have gotten the job if I wasn’t dating Derek, but yeah its great to work with them.”

“Mom likes to give work to family, but she would never allow someone who does bad work to be hired. You should be proud of yourself Stiles.”

“Family huh?” Paige asked. “So, you two are pretty serious then?”

Her words certainly didn’t sound malicious or doubtful, but Stiles was still trying to figure Paige out, and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy in her uncharted waters.

He went to respond, but Derek beat him to it.

“Yeah, we are. Stiles is the love of my life.”

Derek smiled at him and reached out to run his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles. This time Stiles allowed the touch.

It was also not lost on Stiles that Paige seemed slightly disappointed at the declaration.

Yeah, friends. Right.

But Derek was still gripping Stiles’ hand, so the insecurity he might have begun feeling was kept at bay.

Though it did make Stiles rather suspicious.

Clearly Derek was trying to show Stiles he had nothing to worry about. That he and Paige weren’t interested in each other, but perhaps he just hadn’t noticed that Paige still wanted him.

Maybe if he knew…

‘No! No. Begone negative thoughts.’ Stiles thought to himself.

He hadn’t realised that an awkward silence had fallen over the table while he was lost in thought.

They all seemed to stare at each other waiting for someone to say something, anything, to break the tension.

Paige opened her mouth to say something when Derek’s phone loudly rang out causing the trio to jump.

Stiles took a peak and saw that the screen was illuminated with the word ‘Mom- work’, and he knew Derek would have to answer it. Talia only used her office landline for serious and official mayoral business.

“I’m really sorry, but it’s mom. I have to take this.” Paige and Stiles both gave him a smile, and he took the phone and walked to the front door, answering it on the way.

And then there were two.

Stiles was wracking his brain for a way to distract her so he could climb out the window when she finally spoke up.

“Stiles, I just want to let you know I’m sorry about the other day. Derek told me how you felt and I want you to know I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted. I didn’t know how serious you two were. I didn’t even know Derek was seeing anyone until you came in.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Stiles replied looking down at the table, hoping it would rise up and create a barrier between the two, saving him from this conversation, “So he told you about our conversation huh?”

Paige blushed, seemingly out of embarrassment rather than bashfulness.

“Yeah. And Derek is right. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Great!” Stiles said with faux enthusiasm, which resulted in another lull in the conversation.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at the door. Derek was standing outside the diner seemingly deep in conversation with his mother. He had that adorable little crease in his forehead that he only got when he was trying to concentrate really hard.

“So, listen,” Paige started, causing Stiles to turn his attention back to her, “I want to be completely honest with you. I was hoping that maybe Derek and I could start seeing each other again once I moved back here.”

There it was. The truth. The truth that Stiles had always known.

“But!” Paige continued before Stiles had a chance to conjure up an emotion, “I knew a few minutes into lunch with him and the rest of the Hales that there was no way that was happening. All he spoke about was you. How great you are and how he couldn’t wait for us to get to know each other and how happy you both were. The rest of the family was the same. They love you, Stiles.”

“But they love you too.” Stiles reminded her.

“Not in the same way. When Derek told me how you were feeling… Stiles, I’ve never seen him that worried. The idea that he caused you pain upset him so much.”

Stiles contemplated. Everything she was saying seemed to line up with what he had experienced, but there was one thing bugging him.

“Did you tell him? Did you tell him that you wanted to get back together?”

“No. Not when I saw how in love with you he was. I didn’t want to get in the way of that. I’m not the kind of person who would do that.”

Stiles believed her; he felt sorry for judging her at first. Still. Even after all of that explanation and Derek’s confession and everything that had happened Stiles couldn’t help but still feel like if she told him her intentions, he might just take her up on it.

“No, oh my god Stiles, he would never,” Paige said with conviction making him realise he said his thoughts aloud.

“Listen,” Paige continued, “I don’t know how much more I can say. I’m sorry that I have caused this, but honestly, I think you and Derek need to have a long conversation because clearly there is something keeping you from understanding how much you mean to him.”

Paige reached out and gently touched the hand he was using to squeeze the life out of his cup of soda.

“I don’t know why, but whatever it is that makes you think you’re not worthy of Derek? It’s not true. Please promise you’ll talk to him?”

Stiles nodded in response, shocked at how deep into him she was reaching.

Paige looked up to see Derek walking back to the booth, and so she let go of Stiles’ hands and sat back.

She gave Stiles a wink before starting a new conversation about how Talia’s work.

The conversation flowed much more comfortablely after that, but Stiles knew he would be in for a harder talk once he and Derek were alone.


End file.
